This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. International Vascular Biology Conference Los Angeles, CA New York University Medical School, NY Oxford University, Oxford, England. British Proteomics Society Meeting, Hinxton, England University of Manchester, Manchester England American Heart Association Satellite Meeting, Palm Springs Jackson Laboratories Course on Human Genetics American Association for Dental Research, Translational Meeting, Washington DC PacificChem, Honolulu, Hi Symposium UCLA for NHLBI, LA University of Hong Kong, Chemistry Department University of Hong Kong Medical School, Pharmacology Department University of Hong Kong Medical School, Queen Mary Hospital, Pathology Department Bay Area Mass Spectrometry Meeting, San Francisco, CA Frontiers in Biomedical Science-TSRI, Indian Wells, CA Pittsburg Conference, Atlanta, GA Michigan State University, Chemistry Department China HUPO, Hangzhou, China FDA Workshop on LCMS Indiana University, Department of Chemistry ETP Symposium, Banff, Canada Agilent?s User Meeting ASMS, Denver, CO